Fallout: The Doctor Is In
by TheCrzy
Summary: A Team of three is hellbent on destroying the NCR, but they cant do it without the help of the Enclave and a mysterious man called "The Doctor".
1. Chapter 1

::Chapter 1::

"Goddamn." Says a Strange Figure. "This shit never ends." Muzzle flashes. An NCR Assassination Squad. The shit he has done to the NCR. Horrifying Camp MaCarren. Slaughtered. Helios One. Slaughtered. The trading outpost. Slaughtered. Thanks to him and his companions, There is next to nothing left of the NCR left in the Mojave. Yet they think they can kill them.  
They can't.  
They booked it. Firing their 10mm Pistols blindly. Bullets whizzing by, His companion, Blade Of The East, Gets clipped in the elbow. Like he gives a fuck. Just for that, he popped one of them in the head. They continue running. The assassin's couldn't keep up. But the Mysterious Figure had already thrown down Plasma Mines. They we're turned to mush in 2.78 seconds.  
They search the bodies. To find the reason why the NCR attacked them now. (You know, besides the fact that they obliterated nearly every single piece of the NCR in the Mojave.) They find on the letter on the surprisingly not-goop commander. It reads: "To any NCR Officer that reads this, you and your squad will be given 500,000 Caps if you track down and kill Tyler Of The East and his Companions." Tyler Of The East. Dangerous son of a bitch. and his "Special Partner", Shiloh. And his Only Friend, besides his girlfriend, Blade Of The East. After that, they set off. To find whoever NCR General put a bounty on their head.


	2. Chapter 2

::Chapter 2::

After traveling the Mojave for some time, they arrive in Nipton. Or what's left of it. They begin searching around for New Weapons, or Armor. If any was left. They entered the Nipton Trading Post. They find a corpse, His name was "Boxcars". It looks as if he was tortured. As Tyler and Blade search for supplies downstairs, Shiloh goes upstairs.

She finds a suitcase with Modified NCR Ranger Armour. Three suits. All three of the helmets had different colour of visors. Blue, Red, and Purple. Perfect. The suit with the purple visor had a darker look to it, in fact. It was Black. Shiloh knew instantly which one she wanted. She ran downstairs to show Tyler and Blade. "Guys! Look what I found!" Said Shiloh. "What?" said Tyler. Shiloh then showed Tyler and Blade the new armor. Blade instantly took the suit with the red visor, which left Tyler with the Suit with the Blue visor. Lucky him.  
After they found the Armour they headed out of the town. Off to find a town they Haven't demolished. After an hour, or what it seemed like, of walking they arrive to the ruins of Novac. "What the fuck?!" Said Tyler and Shiloh. "Look!" Says Blade. He spots a Caesar's Legion Flag in the remains of the Dinky the Dino Statue. What a shame. "The goddamn legion?! What would THEY want with a little ol' settlement like this?!" Says Tyler. "Maybe they wanted to desecrate the town since Boone was here." says Shiloh. "Don't you remember? We killed Boone." says Tyler. "Oh yeah! Haha." responds Shiloh.  
"So, are we going to do something about this? Or are we going to let them get away with this?" says Blade. "No, we're going to track down whatever legion squad did this, and make them into ashes, or goop, or whatthefuckever." Responds Tyler. "Look! Footprints! Bloody Footprints." Says Shiloh. "It's recent, like a fresh slaughter. Lets kill em'." Responds Blade. "Lets Go." says Tyler. They set off.


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter 3::

"We're right behind em'." Says Tyler. "Can't wait to loot em'." All three, suited with their new Armour load their guns and get ready for a firefight. *Whispering* "Stop! There they are! OK, Shiloh, get on that point over there, We'll trail em' until you're in position, signal when you're ready." Commanded Tyler. " OK, Be ready, you know the signal." said Shiloh. "Yep. Pop." responded Tyler.  
Blade and Tyler tail the Legionnaires for 5 minutes, Until Shiloh gets into position. She aims, Crosshair on the Captain's head. Until, She spots something. "Guys, am I going crazy, or do you see this, too?" said Shiloh. "Out to the far left of you guys." They look, and sure enough. Something is there. " The hell? Let me get my binocs." said Tyler. "The fuck? It's a vertibird!" Suddenly, rockets get launched, destroying the legionnaire squadron. "HOLY SHIT!" said The Group. Shiloh goes prone, hiding herself. Blade and Tyler hide behind a giant rock. "Who the fuck ARE these guys?!" says Blade. "I don't know!" says Tyler.  
The Vertibird lands. Four heavily armed, and armoured people step out. "Uh. Soldier to Enclave Command, uh, It was NOT the target, Just a random legionnaire squad. Returning to The Oil Rig Mark 2." Said Armed Person #1. "Oh Shit! Its the fucking Enclave!" said Tyler. "Oh Shit." Said Blade and Shiloh. The Enclave Soldiers load back in prepare for take off. "I'm going to regret this!" Says Tyler. He Sprints, and latches on before they fly off. "Tyler! What in the FUCK are you doing?!" says Shiloh. "Getting some help." He then prys the hatch open and boards the bird. "Hello, Fine gentlemen." says Tyler. He instantly is looking at the bad end of four plasma rifles. "Gentlemen, I mean no harm! Only a request." says Tyler. "Who the FUCK are you, and how did you get on?!" says The Squad Commander. "I'm Tyler Of The East. Infamous NCR Slaughterer." responds Tyler.  
"Holy Shit." Says Everyone. "Have you come here to kill us?" says the commander. "No, as I said, just a request." says Tyler "Ohhhkaaay. What is it?" Says the commander. "Me and my group need the Enclave's Help. We want to end the tyranny that is the NCR and The Legion. But just us three could not take the Dam, Storm Shady Sands AND Destroy the Fort." said Tyler. "Ok, let me take you to The Oil Rig Mark 2." Said the Commander. "Can you at least pick up my friends?" said Tyler.  
Several hours later...


	4. Chapter 4

::Chapter 4::  
"So, why the FUCK are we here?" said Shiloh. "Cause, We need help." responded Tyler. "With what?" Said Blade. "I never told you why we nearly wiped out the NCR in the Mojave, did you?" responded Tyler. "No, You never did fill us in on that. MIND DOING THAT NOW?" said Blade. "It's my hatred for the NCR. I've always wanted to kill every last one of them, I did so in the Mojave. But I want to end it once and for all. And the Legion. Fuck them both. They need to be gone." Said Tyler. "And you NEVER told us about this?" said Shiloh. "I thought you guys would leave me." responded Tyler. "AFTER WE MURDERED THE MOJAVE'S DIVISION OF NCR?" Said Blade. "Oh yeah.. True. Well, we're here on the Oil Rig Mark 2. Might as well get an army's support!" said Blade. "Excuse me, if you three would come right this way." Said A Generic Enclave Soldier. "Ok."  
"So, President Eden, You know why I have come to you today?" said Tyler. "To get my army's support of destroying the NCR and The Legion? Yes. While I am in full support of this, there is one problem. The Brotherhood. They have pushed too close to the Oil Rig Mark 2. And, Honestly, I'm quite frightened. So, if you can destroy the Brotherhood Base on the Shore, then i'll be happy to help." Said President Eden. "But, how?" Asked Tyler. "Two ways, Stealth, or a Frontal Assault " Responded Eden. "Stealth sounds interesting." Responded Shiloh. "Then stealth it is." Said Tyler.  
"When do we start?" asks Blade. "Tomorrow evening." Responds Eden.  
A day later..


	5. Chapter 5

::Chapter 5::

They have to swim to shore. Armed with only Silenced 10mm Pistols, Silenced Assault Rifles, and a handful of stimpaks and stealth boys. (And a Plasma Rifle, in case things take a turn for the worse..)

They arrive on shore, luckily, no one saw them before they activated their stealth boys, they should keep them invisible for the time that they are there. They waste no time. They only need to spend 10 minutes in there, at most. Then, Tyler falls. "What was that?" Says a BoS Paladin. "Oh shit." Whispers Shiloh. "It was nothing, dumbass." Says Paladin #2. "Fuck you!" responds Paladin #1. That was close.  
"No point gawking around, lets move." Says Blade. "This looks a good place as any." Says Tyler. "Plant it." Blade then planted the bomb Shiloh has Jury-rigged. We should be a mile away, at least before detonating. Easy. But their luck had just run out. Their stealth boys had run out of juice. "WHAT THE FUCK." Says a surprised BoS Paladin. "KILL EM'!  
The book it, activating the bomb. Running, Panting, Sweating, thinking their at the end of the line. wEEEErr... wEEEErr... wEEEErr. Dun. A Blue police box appears In front of them, "Get in!" The run in, not knowing what else to do.


End file.
